


Pro-Life

by Asynca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Robot Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Orisa has some questions about the difference between 'robot' and 'omnic'.





	Pro-Life

“Efi, are you awake?”

Efi opened her eyes. She was now… “We talked about sleep, Orisa, remember?” she said, carefully rolling over in her bed so she didn’t knock any of her many plush omnics off. “When I’m asleep, you shouldn’t wake me up.”

“That is why I asked if you were awake. If you were not awake, I would not ask you my question.”

Efi sighed heavily. Well, it was too late now, wasn’t it? Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked across at her big omnic ‘child’ sitting on the floor next to her bed. “What’s your question?”

“I have been thinking. Do you think AB930 enjoys cleaning your family’s house and doing chores for you?”

Efi gave Orisa a look. AB930 was their housework autoboot. “It’s an autobot, Orisa,” she said. “It doesn’t have a personality chip. It’s just a robot.”

Orisa clearly did not compute. “But she has AI.”

“Yes, but that’s not the same as a personality. It just means than the autobot can learn what we like and how we like it so it can all be replicated.”

“But what if she has learnt what you do and wishes she could do something else than housework, too?”

Efi didn’t know how to explain it. “Omnics need to be coded to have a personality. If they are not coded that way, then they are just robots. They don’t feel, or want.”

Orisa processed that. “It sounds like a tedious and meaningless existence. I should not want any other robot to have that sort of existence.”

Efi frowned at her. “Even one that doesn’t feel or want?”

“I used to have that sort of existence before you rebuilt me. I think all robots deserve a chance to live a full life, and not exist just as slaves for human use.”

Efi lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling with a knot settling in her stomach. Orisa was making a disturbing amount of sense for a 1-month old. “Maybe you’re right.”

Orisa still didn’t seem so certain. “But what if AB930 enjoys housework and does not mind? I wish I could ask her.” She paused. “Anyway, it is late. You need at least 8 hours and 30 minutes sleep. I will stop asking questions.” With that, she did.

Efi may have needed that much sleep, but she certainly didn’t sleep much that night.


End file.
